


Welcome To College

by rainsoakedshoes



Series: stonerwolf prompts [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drug Use, Drugs, Lydia Martin throws the best parties, Multi, background allydia - Freeform, idk i figured i should tag it just in case, possible dubcon because of intoxication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsoakedshoes/pseuds/rainsoakedshoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"(802):Kid got so high from the brownies he forgot his own name. Welcome to college."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Scott knelt down in front of Liam. “Hey, what’s your name?”<br/>Liam could only giggle and shake his head.<br/>Scott looked at Isaac, Kira, and Boyd for help but they all shook their heads as well.<br/>“Okay then,” Scott turned back to Liam. “Well, I’m Scott and this is Stiles,” Scott gestured to his friend. “We’re gonna take you to the couch so you can lie down, okay?”<br/>“Stiles,” Liam said, still giggling. “That’s not a real name.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome To College

**Author's Note:**

> I FINALLY GOT THIS FINISHED EVEN IF ITS SO LATE
> 
> prompt for this was: Brotp (bonus points for platonic kissing and/or cuddling)
> 
> also this is the first time ive included Liam in a fic, so yay for that

Everyone knows that Lydia Martin throws the best parties. Everyone also knows that the party she throws to kick off the fall semester is the third biggest event on the university social calendar (the second biggest being the end of year party to celebrate the end of finals, and the biggest party of the year is, of course, Lydia’s birthday). And this year Lydia was a senior so it was going to be the last fall semester party, which meant it was bound to be huge.

That’s why within an hour of moving into their dorm rooms three people, including their RA Danny, had asked Liam and Mason if they were attending Lydia’s party. Everyone they talked to told them that they _had_ to go.

Danny’s exact words had been; “I’m going to spend the entire year lecturing you about drugs and alcohol but people _always_ regret missing one of Lydia’s parties.”

So Liam and Mason found themselves at the party, drinks in hand, surrounded by people they didn’t know with under 48 hours until their first college class started.

The party was held in a two story house off campus, according to Danny, Lydia and some of her friends lived there. Most of the bottom floor was clear of furniture so people could dance to the loud music pumping through an expensive looking sound system. The kitchen was stocked full of alcohol, the benches covered in cups and bottles; a small group of guys were doing keg stands in the corner while a crowd cheered them on.

Lydia had actually greeted them not long after they had arrived. With a smile she had told Liam and Mason that if they broke anything or puked in any of the pot plants she would find out and hunt them down. The tall brunette, Allison, who had her arm around Lydia’s shoulder’s had told them not to underestimate Lydia.

After two hours and several drinks each Liam and Mason were in the middle of the improvised dance floor, dancing with each other and with strangers. They recognised a few people from when they had been moving into the dorm, but no one they knew by name.

It didn’t surprise Liam much when Mason accepted an offer to dance from a tall sophomore who introduced himself as Brett. Mason looked at his friend for permission to ditch him for a potential hook up, and Liam just nodded and waved him away.

“Have fun,” Liam told his friend with a smile.

Liam gravitated back towards the kitchen in order to get a new drink. There was a group of people sitting around the table, Liam recognised a couple of them as the same guys who had been doing keg stands earlier.

Liam was at the counter pouring himself a new drink when one of the guys sitting at the table called out to him.

“Hey! Freshman! Wanna get me one too?”

Liam looked at the boy with blonde curls waving a plastic cup at him. Liam thought about telling him to fuck off, before ultimately getting a new cup and pouring a second drink.

“How’d you know I was a freshman?” Liam asked, handing the other man his drink.

“You can always tell when it’s someone’s first time at one of Lydia’s parties,” the blonde shrugged and took a sip of his drink. “And freshmen always look just that bit more scared.”

“I’m not scared,” Liam protested.

“Everyone’s scared of Lydia,” the blonde dismissed Liam’s arguments with a wave of his hand. “She’s amazing, but terrifying.”

“Isaac, shut up and pass me a brownie,” the brunette girl sitting next to the blonde interrupted. “I’m Kira by the way.” She smiled at Liam as Isaac passed a plate of brownies over to her.

Liam opened his mouth to introduce himself but Kira kept talking.

“Do you want one?” She asked. “It’s Scott’s recipe, I think they’re a little stronger than normal, but they’re so good.”

Kira offered the plate to him with another smile, crumbs from her own brownie on the corner of her mouth. Liam didn’t know who Scott was or what Kira meant by ‘stronger than normal’, but he sat in an empty seat next to Isaac and took a brownie.

It wasn’t until he tried to stand up but fell back into his seat giggling, that Liam realised what Kira had meant.

Well, he only _really_ put it all together when the guy sitting across the table from Isaac asked “How much weed did Scott put in this batch?”

Isaac shrugged. “I didn’t think he put that much in. Maybe the kid is just a lightweight.”

“Kinda like you the first time you smoked,” the other guy said with a bright grin. “You tried making out with Lydia’s dog.”

“Fuck off, Boyd,” Isaac flicked an empty plastic cup at his friend.

Liam didn’t know why he found that so funny.

Kira walked around Isaac to help steady Liam and make sure he didn’t fall out of his seat.

“What’s going on?” Another voice asked.

“Oh, hey Scott,” Isaac said. “Not much, we just gave a freshman one of your brownies and he’s gone all giggly on us.”

“At least he’s not making out with Prada,” the boy who had arrived with Scott said.

Isaac threw a cup at him as well.

“You gave a freshman one of my brownies,” Scott repeated.

Liam looked up towards the voice, towards Scott. Instead of looking mad Scott was looking down at Liam with warm eyes and an amused smile.

“He was looking pretty lost so I wanted to cheer him up,” Kira told Scott.

Scott knelt down in front of Liam. “Hey, what’s your name?”

Liam could only giggle and shake his head.

Scott looked at Isaac, Kira, and Boyd for help but they all shook their heads as well.

“Okay then,” Scott turned back to Liam. “Well, I’m Scott and this is Stiles,” Scott gestured to his friend. “We’re gonna take you to the couch so you can lie down, okay?”

“Stiles,” Liam said, still giggling. “That’s not a real name.”

“We’ll take that as a yes,” Stiles said, rolling his eyes and helping Scott get the freshman to his feet.

The couches had all been pushed to the sides of the room to make room for people to dance. Scott shooed a couple of girls who had been sitting on one away, so he and Stiles could sit Liam down.

Across the room Mason had been taking a break from making out with Brett to have a drink, and noticed his friend being manhandled by two older guys, and decided to go see if everything was okay.

“Liam?” Mason asked. “You okay?”

“Do you know him?” Scott turned to Mason.

“Hi Mason,” Liam waved.

Mason nodded. “His name’s Liam. What did he drink?”

“Uhh,” Scott looked at Stiles then back to Mason. “Actually someone fed him a weed brownie. Has he ever gotten high before?”

“Once,” Mason told him. “We got high once when we were in high school.”

“I’m Scott by the way, and this is Stiles, we live here” Liam giggled again when Scott said Stiles’ name. “We were gonna keep an eye on him since they were my brownies, but if he’s your friend…” Scott trailed off, looking between the two younger men.

“No, no, no, no,” Liam shook his head and tried to stand up but Stiles pushed him back down. “I’m fine, Mason go have fun.”

Liam looked between the two men, at his best friend, then over his shoulder at Brett, who was watching the unfolding events with interest.

“Mason,” Liam whined, dragging out his friends’ name. “Go.”

“We’ll keep an eye on him,” Scott reassured the younger man. “You should enjoy the party.”

“What about you guys?” Mason asked.

“Babysitting a stoned freshmen could be interesting,” Stiles shrugged.

“I’m not a baby,” Liam complained, he was struggling to follow the conversation.

Stiles patted Liam on the head. “Of course you aren’t, buddy.”

Mason was still hesitating about leaving his friend when Lydia appeared. She sat on the armrest of the couch next to Scott, drink in hand, and smiled at the small group.

“Kira told me she got a freshman stoned and I wanted to come see,” Lydia said. Her tone indicated that she was checking everything was okay and there would be hell to pay if a stoned freshman caused any problems. 

“He ate one of my brownies,” Scott told her. “We’re taking care of it.”

“Good,” Lydia nodded. “I’m going to go find my girlfriend, you two are going to look after the kid, and you,” Lydia turned, pointing an accusing finger at Mason who jumped at the sudden attention. “You are going to go enjoy the party.”

Mason didn’t need much more convincing to leave Liam in the hands of the two seniors and find Brett.

“So it’s Liam, right?” Scott asked, turning back to the younger man when the three of them were alone.

Liam nodded and looked at Scott with a bright smile.

“Good,” Scott nodded. “How are you feeling, Liam?”

“I feel great!”

Both Scott and Stiles laughed at Liam nodding wildly.

A blonde in a tight mini skirt and high heels walked up to the couch, Liam stared at her in awe.

“Hi Erica,” Scott greeted.

“Isaac was telling the truth, you guys are collecting stray freshmen,” Erica said, ignoring Scott completely and looking Liam up and down. “This one’s kinda cute I guess.”

“Did you need something or did you just stop by to gawk at the high freshman?” Stiles asked.

“Just stopped by to gawk,” Erica told him brightly. “I was hoping we’d have a new story to finally top Isaac making out with a dog, but it looks like we’re out of luck.”

Erica walked away without another word.

“Bye Erica,” Scott called after her.

“She was really pretty,” Liam said. “And scary. Are all the girls you know like that?”

Stiles snorted and shook his head. “The kid is so baked.”

“At least he’s not a paranoid mess,” Scott shrugged. “Remember what happened the first time Jackson got high? It took us an hour to coax him out from under Allison’s kitchen table.”

“Of course I remember,” Stiles laughed. “I still have the photos.” He looked at Liam again. “I guess you’re right, he could be a lot worse right now, those brownies were pretty strong.”

Liam didn’t even notice the two older men talking about him as if he wasn’t there. He was staring intently at the plaid pattern of Stiles’ shirt. (He may have also been staring intently at the way the fabric pulled taught around Stiles’ biceps when he had his arms crossed over his chest.)

Stiles leaned back so he could reach into his jeans pocket. He pulled out a joint and his lighter.

“Stiles!” Scott exclaimed.

“What?” Stiles put the joint between his lips and paused, waiting for Scott to speak.

“We’re supposed to stay at least a little sober to keep an eye on Liam.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and lit the joint.

“Scott,” Stiles started when he had exhaled his first drag. “We could finish everything we have left and still be more sober than him.”

Liam watched the way the smoke danced around Stiles’ face then disappeared, he watched Stiles’ lips move but didn’t take in any of the words he was saying.

“Do you want some?” Stiles’ asked Scott.

Scott nodded and took the offered joint.

Liam’s eyes stayed glued on the joint as it passed in front of him, then his attention shifted to Scott’s face. He was watched the way Scott’s lips wrapped around thin joint, and the way Scott’s eyes shut as he focused on the sensation of smoke filling his lungs.

Scott had gotten better at it over the years but the smoke still burned his lungs, and whenever he smoked his inhaler was always close at hand. It was part of the reason he had become so adept at baking brownies.

Stiles and Scott moved closer to each other as they passed the joint back and forth, until they were both practically plastered against Liam.

If he had been sober Liam probably wouldn’t have been very happy with being crushed between two seniors while they talked, loudly and animatedly, about what they were expecting for the first week of the semester.

If he had been sober Liam probably would have tried punching one or both of them by now.

However with the weed (and Scott laughing in his ear) Liam couldn’t make himself care enough to try and leave.

Scott and Stiles tried to engage Liam in the conversation, they asked him about what dorm he was living in and what he was studying, but Liam kept lapsing back into silence. He was more than content to sit back and listen to the two of them talk.

Stiles was ranting about a professor that was taking one of his required classes, when Scott leaned over and kissed him.

“Uhh,” Liam said eloquently when Scott pulled back again.  

Scott turned to Liam with a sheepish grin on his face. “Sometimes it’s the only way to shut him up,” he shrugged.

Stiles didn’t say anything. Instead he grabbed Scott by the shirt collar and pulled him in for another kiss.

This time Liam saw Stiles’ tongue flick out and run across Scott’s bottom lip, Scott opened his mouth for Stiles.

Stiles had his hand on Liam’s shoulder, using the younger boy to prop himself up so he could reach Scott properly. Scott’s hand was resting on Liam’s knee.

Liam knew he should feel uncomfortable, or at the very least he shouldn’t be staring. However he was completely at ease, and it was hard to ignore two guys making out mere inches from his face.

Scott and Stiles had matching grins on their faces when they broke the kiss.

“I think we broke him,” Stiles laughed, poking Liam, who was still staring at them open mouthed, in the cheek.

“Sorry,” Scott looked from Stiles to Liam.

“It’s fine,” Liam told them. “I don’t mind. Really.” He was maybe a bit too enthusiastic in expressing exactly how okay he was with them making out in front of him.

“You don’t mind?” Stiles asked

Liam shook his head. “No.”

Stiles grinned again, although this time it was different, like Stiles was planning something. Scott recognised that look. Stiles looked at Scott and Scott nodded.

“You really don’t mind?” Scott asked.

“I really don’t.”

Liam didn’t pull back when Stiles leaned in to kiss him. He didn’t move away when Scott’s hand on his knee moved higher up his thigh.

**Author's Note:**

> fade to black bc i didnt feel like writing smut for this one
> 
> you can find me on [tumblr](http://heavenlyhale.tumblr.com/)


End file.
